Sire
by ljee
Summary: Emily Fields is turned into a vampire by Alison DiLaurentis, but the new vampire begins to hate her maker. Can Alison get Emily to fall in love with her and convince Emily to fully accept vampirism?
1. Chapter 1

Sire Chapter 1

Iraq 2014

Vampire Alison DiLaurentis was spying on a battle scene unfolding between American soldiers and Iraqi forces. Alison was a 500 year old vampire and she said seen many wars through the centuries in different parts of the world. Alison had blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. Her skin was a little pale due to her vampire status.

She heard shooting and screaming. It was dusk. She saw many soldiers go down. She then headed towards them. One by one she came across wounded soldiers and she broke their necks putting them out of their misery. Then she came across someone that she had been desiring. She saw the female solider bloodied with several wounds, struggling to walk. The soldier had removed her helmet and revealed her long dark hair in a bun. She had Asian features and nice skin complexion which was bit dirtied with mud and sand. She was coughing loudly and making various sounds that indicated she was in pain.

"The human is fighting to live." Alison said to herself in head.

Alison went up to the injured solider.

The solider said, "Please help me."

She was in pain.

Alison took the soldier into her arms and lifted her up.

After walking a few miles, Alison and the solider were at the house Alison and her family had been hiding in. Alison's family consisted of vampires that she sired over the years. Their names were Hanna, Aria, and Spencer.

Alison placed the injured solider on a bed.

"You aren't going to turn her, are you?"asked Spencer, a brunette vampire.

"I am. I came here to Iraq to find a human who is skilled in fighting and someone who isn't scared to kill when needed." Alison said.

Hanna and Aria then came into the room. Hanna was a blonde and Aria was a brunette, but several inches shorter than Spencer.

"Let's get her clothes off." Alison said.

The vampires then started removing clothing and gear from the injured female.

"Her last name is Fields." Aria said pointing to the name label on the fatigues.

The injured solider in response was gasping and coughing blood and was saying "Emmm"

Alison put her hands on the soldier's face and said, "It's ok don't try to speak, you are hurt. We are going to help you.

The solider paused a bit and then said, "Emmm" more clearly.

Spencer then jingled the dog tags and said,"This says that her name is Emily Fields, her rank is Sergeant."

Hanna said, "I think she was trying to say her name to us."

Using scissors Hanna and Aria cut off the undershirt that Emily was wearing. They then saw the wounds on her body.

Bloodlust came over Spencer and she started licking a bleeding wound on Emily's torso.

Emily was frightened at what Spencer was doing. Alison pulled Spencer away.

"All of you leave this room." Alison said.

Alison sat on the bed and took Emily into her arms and said, "Emily is a beautiful name and you are a beautiful woman. You are also a fighter and I like that a lot. I know you are scared and hurting right now. But that won't last for long."

The blonde vampire then gently laid Emily back on the bed. She got on top of Emily and then revealed her fangs. The human was frightened at the sight of the fangs and she began crying heavily. With her vampire strength, Alison pinned Emily down and sank her fangs into the side of her neck. She drained the human.

* * *

><p>It was several hours later, Alison, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria were sitting near the bed. Emily was lying on it. A sheet covered her. After Alison turned Emily, the other vampires cleaned her up and put fresh linens and blankets on the bed at Alison's request.<p>

Slowly, they noticed Emily's eyes fluttering open a bit.

"She is waking up." Alison said.

"We'll leave." Spencer said motioning Aria and Hanna.

Emily's eyes fully opened and she say Alison standing over her.

"Am I in the hospital?" Emily asked.

"No, you aren't. You are all better." Alison said.

"What do you mean, I had gunshot wounds." Emily said.

Alison then pulled down the sheet that revealed Emily's naked body. The body showed no signs of wounds. Emily ran her fingers over her body.

"Why don't I have scars or stitches?"

"You are healed Emily. I fixed you." Alison said before revealing her fangs.

Emily was again frightened at the sight, then the memories came back to her. First being wounded on the battlefield and being carried off by the young blonde woman to a strange house.

"What are you?" Emily said.

"A vampire and now you are one too."

"No no."

Alison then took a glass filled with blood and said, "It's time for your first drink of blood."

"No, I can't."

Alison then pushed Emily on the bed and forced her to drink. Drinking the blood made Emily feel different. She lusted more for blood and the blood tasted delicious to her.

Over the next few days, Emily learned about vampirism. Alison told her that she was 500 years old and she introduced to Emily to Spencer, Hanna, and Aria. Alison said that they were like her sisters in a way since they were turned into vampires by her.

Emily began to feel conflicted. She was thankful in a way to Alison for turning her. Making her vampire, in a sense, gave her a second chance of still being in the world. But at the same time, Emily knew she could never return to the life she led as a human. She started to hate Alison. Alison sensed it, but she knew she had to find a way to make Emily accept her vampire existence and she also wanted love from Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**I'm using elements from The Vampire Diaries and True Blood in this story.**

Sire Chapter 2

It had been a month since Emily was turned into a vampire. She was still getting to used to everything and she had suprisenly became friends with Spencer, Aria, and Hanna. She had been surviving on a combination of bagged blood, animal blood, and a secret synthetic blood that a Japanese company had developed for use in hospitals. Alison had been pushing her to find off a compelled human. But she refused so far. The older vampires taught her how to use her compelling powers and they also provided her with a special ring made by witches that allowed vampires to go out in the sun.

The vampires were now entering England, where Alison had a home. Alison had manage to acquire wealth throughout the centuries and it allowed to have homes in different parts of the world. Aria was excited when they entered the English home, because it was here were Alison stored many books that she had acquired over time. Aria loved reading.

Alison showed Emily to her room.

"I hope you like the room." Alison said.

"It's nice, thank you." Emily said.

"I know you are upset with me about turning you. I chose you for a reason as I've said before. You are a strong beautiful woman." Alison said.

"Ami I still a woman? Or am I just a freak now?" Emily said in an angry tone.

"You aren't a freak. Vampires are bold and strong creatures. You will always be a female." Alison said.

"What are your plans for me?" Emily said.

"I'm still teaching you how to live as a vampire. I will confess Emily that I maliciously killed people in the past. I killed innocent people. But many vampires these days are only feeding or killing those who deserve to die or deserve torture. You were in the Army and you were trained to kill Emily." Alison said.

"Being in the Army was different story." Emily said.

"It is. But I don't think your much different now as a vampire." Alison said.

Emily got angry and said, "Leave me alone."

Alison left the room.

Later on, there was a knock at the door. It was Spencer and she was carrying in an Apple computer box.

Spencer said, "Ali bought this for you."

Emily said, "I guess I should be thankful to her. I can continuing keeping tabs on my poor parents who don't know that their daughter is a now vampire."

The Army had told Emily's parents that she was missing in action. Emily's father Wayne, a retired Army lieutenant colonel vowed to find his daughter or at least her body. Emily and Spencer set up the Apple MacBook.

Emily got online and went to the newspaper site for her hometown of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. There was a headline that read, "_Fields Family Still Holds Out Hope for Daughter". _ Underneath the headline was a picture of Emily's mother Pam being comforted by her husband Wayne. Emily read the article which had repeated some previous information that was released to the public. She then read that the local high school was holding a candlelight vigil.

Blood tears streamed down Emily's face. She hated the sight of the blood tears. Spencer grabbed a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped away Emily's blood tears.

Spencer said, "I'm sorry that you are in pain. You must miss your family quite a bit. I was kind in your situation when I was turned. In 1969, I was going to school at UPenn in Philadelphia. Alison found me one night after I had been beaten and raped in alley. She turned me, while not knowing that I had parents and a sister. I was upset at Ali for awhile. But over time, I accepted being a vampire. You see my parents always favored my older Melissa over me. I figured with me being missing from their lives, it would work well for me. I've gotten to do many things. I still miss my parents and I was sad when I learned of their deaths. I've visited their graves in Philadelphia a few times"

Emily said, "Well my situation is different. My parents only had me and I love both of them very much. Can't I see them again? Maybe they would accept me like this."

"I don't think they would. There are some humans that know about us and they accept us. But many probably wouldn't. Maybe when we go back to the U.S., we can see your parents and you can spend time with them and then compel them to forget about your visit." Spencer said.

"I want to be in their lives all the time." Emily cried.

* * *

><p>Later on, Emily heard the sound of a sewing machine. She knew it was Hanna. Hanna had been turned as a vampire in the late 1890s. Sometime before being turned, she had taken up seamstress work and over the years, she started designing various types of clothes. She often provided some of the wardrobe for her vampire family.<p>

Emily entered the area where Hanna was sewing.

Hanna smiled at her. The brunette vampire saw that Hanna was sewing a red dress.

"That dress that you are making is beautiful." Emily said.

"Thank you, it's something that Ali requested." Hanna said.

"It looks like she has all of you doing various orders for her. Do you ever get tired of doing what she asks?"

"No. She is family to me. She turned me several months after my parents were killed in a robbery in New York. I was 20 at the time and barely could support myself. I was so distraught, I turned to alcohol, I started frequenting a tavern and there I met Alison and Aria. Later on, Alison turned me." Hanna said.

"Why did you chose it?" Emily asked.

"I wanted some kind of peace. I enjoy eternal youth. I've done some things that I'm not proud of. But I can never hate Alison though."

* * *

><p>That night, Alison came into the house carrying a large cooler.<p>

"I've got some bagged blood from a blood bank and some bottles of that synthetic Japenese tuff." Alison said.

Hanna, Spencer, and Aria called dibs on the bagged blood and Emily took a couple of bottles of the synthetic blood. Emily went out onto the porch. Aria joined her.

The short brunette vampire said to Emily, "I can't believe you like that stuff."

"It's not bad. Can I ask you something Aria?" Emily asked.

"Sure".

"Why did Alison turn you?"

Aria looked down for a moment and then said, "I was 21 living in Chicago with my family in 1871. The Great Chicago fire took my family home. My parents were killed. Alison pulled me out of the fire and turned me when she saw I was coughing up from the smoke inhalation. At the time, she didn't know that I had a brother Michael. He was away from our home the night of the fire. She offered to find him and turn him. But I didn't let her. We kept watch on him over the years. He had a family of his own and he named one of his daughters after me. I still occasionally keep tabs on his descendants. But as long as I continuing existing in this world, Alison, Spencer and Hanna are my family focus. You are apart of that too Emily. Just gives us a chance." Aria said.

Emily said, "Who turned Alison?"

"She told us that it was vampire called Cecilia. Ali's nickname for her is CeCe. She is still around, but Alison hasn't seen her in three hundred years. Ali has never told us the story of how or why she was turned." Aria said.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Aria, Spencer, and Hanna went out of the house to shop. Emily heard Alison playing the piano downstairs.<p>

Alison saw her nearby.

"Do you play any instruments?" The blonde asked.

"No. Let me guess you play various instruments." Emily said.

"I just play the piano. My mother taught me."

"I'm surprised. I thought an old vampire like you would have learned how to play various instruments over the centuries." Emily said.

"I know you are angry at me. Just give me a chance to show you to embrace this life." Alison said.

"How are you going to do that? You took me from the life I had and I will probably never be able to see my parents or other loved ones again. I had dreams of someday marrying a woman after I got out of the Army." Emily said.

Alison went up to Emily and kissed her.

Emily pushed her off and said, "I could never love you."

Alison pushed her back against a wall. Since she was much older than Emily, Alison had more strength and held Emily against the wall.

She looked into Emily's brown eyes and said, "I gave you a gift and I will teach you to appreciate it."

Alison then dragged Emily to the kitchen of the home. There she pulled out human blood that was stored in bags. She forced Emily to drink the blood. She knew the more Emily drank human blood instead of the synthetic blood or animal blood, she would be more likely to embrace her vampirism. She planned to teach Emily how to kill bad humans.

* * *

><p>A few days later, there was a knock at door and it was Shana Fring, another vampire who had been friends with Alison's group for a long time.<p>

Alison said, "What brings you here Shana?"

"I've received word from the Authority that very soon, vampires will be revealed to the world. The Authority and the company that is making the synthetic blood will be revealing us tonight. The Japanese is going to market the synthetic blood as Tru Blood." Shana said.

The other vampires were shocked at what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Sire Chapter 3

The Great Reveal of Vampires came. Alison, Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily spent hours watching footage of the reveal on the television and their computers. Vampires from various parts of the world revealed themselves to the world. The next day, Alison and her family were watching a live stream of a news conference in Washington D.C.

The White House press secretary came out and briefed the various press outlets on what the American federal government was doing in response to the reveal of vampires. She then introduced a vampire named Mona Vanderwaal.

Mona was a short vampire with brown hair and eyes. She went up to the lectern.

She spoke into the microphone and said, "Good afternoon everyone, first off I want to thank the White House staff for inviting me here today. As many of you know, the vampire species has been revealed to the world. I was born in 1754, in what is now the state of Virginia. I became a vampire during the Revolutionary War. I was a nurse at time and I was accidentally wounded near a battlefield. An unknown vampire turned me. I have lived through the centuries in secret. I have witnessed how the United States has evolved. I'm here to announce the formation of American Vampire League. We will work with humans to understand our species. Now that vampires have been revealed, we must work towards being fully integrated into society. Many vampires are creatures who are hard working and we want the same lives as humans."

The vampires watched the live stream of the news conference for a few minutes.

Spencer said, "I think I want to back to the U.S., and maybe reveal myself to my sister. I know it has been 45 years. I think I owe to her to give her the answer that my parents never got."

Alison responded, "You are being naive Spencer. She will look at you like some kind of freak."

Emily then said, "I want to go back to see my parents. They are probably making themselves sick wondering and worrying about what happened to me in Iraq."

"Your parents, like Spencer's sister might see you as some kind of freak." Alison said.

Emily then looked at Spencer and said, "Please, let me go. I'll go I'm on my own, if you don't release me."

Alison stayed silent for a few minutes before saying, "Fine, we will go back to the U.S. As your maker, I'm obligated to look after all of my progeny. Aria, Hanna, and I don't know what is like to still have human relatives alive. Well Aria has some distant human relatives in this world. But you and Spencer still have close human kin. We will go back, but don't get your hopes up that your human relatives will be welcoming to vampires."

* * *

><p>A week passed. The vampire family was now in New York. Ali had a penthouse apartment there. They settled in and planned to drive to Pennsylvania the next day. Spencer over the years and kept tabs on her older sister Melissa. Melissa was four years older than Spencer. Spencer was 22 when she was turned. She was now 67 and her sister Melissa was 71. Melissa had married a British doctor named Wren Kingston. They had three children named Samantha, John, and Peter. Spencer was a bit annoyed that her sister named a child after their father. Through online research, Spencer had found out that Melissa had grandchildren. Melissa had been retired for about a decade, she was well known Philadelphia attorney. Emily was nervous about going to her hometown and revealing herself as a vampire to her parents and friends.<p>

The next day, the vampires traveled to Philadelphia first.

They pulled up to the upper middle class neighborhood where Melissa Hastings Kingston called home. They found the home. The five vampires got out of the car. Aria, Spencer, Alison, and Emily stayed several feet behind as Spencer nervously went up to the door and rang the doorbell.

A few moments later, the front door opened and Melissa answered it. For being in her 70s, she didn't have a lot of wrinkles, but her hair was greying and it was cut shoulder length. She word a simple blouse and pants. She gasped as she saw Spencer.

Spencer said, "Hello Melissa. It's me Spencer. I'm a vampire."

Melissa then took her sister in an embrace.

Melissa then said, "How did you...?"

The vampire responded, "It's a long story. I would like to tell you. Would it be ok, if my family came in?"

Spencer motioned to the other female vampires.

Melissa seemed a bit unsure, she then saw a pleading look on Spencer's face.

"Yes, you are all welcome in my home."

The others introduced themselves to Melissa.

They went into the living room. Melissa offered them something to drink, but they said no.

Spencer looked towards Melissa and then said, "I was beaten and raped during my senior year at UPenn. The rapist left me for dead in an alleyway. Alison was nearby and she turned me."

Melissa looked at Alison and said, "Why did you do it? Couldn't you have helped her by calling the police or taking her to a hospital?"

Alison said, "I hated seeing someone be brutalized. I wanted to give her a gift to outweigh the trauma."

"You took her from her life and family. My parents spent years trying to find her. They decided to legally declare her dead after ten years. They died with their hearts broken." Melissa said with a tone of anger.

Spencer said, "Don't be angry with her, Melissa. Maybe she made a mistake of turning someone without knowing their background. But I've been able to travel the world and do a lot of good things. I've kept tabs on you over the years. I've seen the pictures of your children and grandchildren. They are beautiful. The Great Reveal gave me hope that I could come back here and reunite with a member of my first family."

Melissa still looked angry at Alison, she faced Spencer and said, "You are home again and I owe to our parents to welcome you back."

Later on, Hanna, Aria, and Emily told their stories of being turned by Alison. Alison refused to tell her story, which made Melissa suspicious of Alison.

Melissa then said, "Spencer, I want you to stay here for awhile. Wren is off on a fishing vacation with friends. I want you to meet my children and grandchildren."

Spencer said, "Are you sure about that? There are already many humans opposed to vampires."

"You are family Spence. They will love you." Melissa said.

The human sister then said, "Stay here with me."

Spencer then decided to stay with her sister for the time being. Alison was surprised that Spencer was welcome back by her human sister.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Alison, Aria, Hanna, and Emily were on their way to Rosewood. Alison was drving the car with Hanna in the front passenger seat. Aria and Emily were in the back seat. Emily was nervous. Memories of her human life popped into her head. She remembered her childhood, her father Wayne teaching her to ride a bike, her mother Pam teaching how to cook and make crafts, she remembered swimming with her friends Paige McCullers, Sydney Driscoll, Jenna Marshall, Toby Cavanaugh, and Caleb Rivers. She remembered when she decided to go into the Army.<p>

The car pulled up to the house in Rosewood. It was early evening. Emily saw her parents' vehicles in the driveway. She got out first. The other vampires followed behind.

She knocked on the door.

Her father answered it and he almost fell in shock. Tears came streaming down his face. He called out for Pam.

Pam came to the door and was in shock at seeing her daughter. She took Emily into her arms.

Alison noticed that Pam was several inches shorter than Emily. She thought it was almost funny as how Pam took her taller daughter into her arms.

Wayne said, "How did you get home? Why didn't the Army tell us anything first?"

Emily gulped and said, "I have to tell you both something."

She then looked towards the other vampires and said, "These women here helped me. We would like to come in and tell you everything."

Pam said, "Of course, you all can come in."

They all went into the dining room. Alison, Aria, and Hanna introduced themselves.

Wayne asked right away, "Do you all work with the military?"

Alison looked at him and said, "No."

Emily looked at her parents and said, "I was wounded in battle. I was shot several times. I was on foot trying to find help when Alison found me. She took me to her home and there she turned me into a vampire."

Looks of disgust formed on the faces of Pam and Wayne.

Pam said, "This isn't right. You aren't a human anymore."

Emily said, "I know. But I'm still like humans in many ways."

"You aren't my child anymore. You are an abomination. You are going against nature." Pam cried.

Alison in anger got close to Pam and said, "You are right, she isn't your child anymore. She is my child now. I gave her a gift."

Pam said, "All of you get out of my house."

The vampires left. Blood tears streamed down Emily's face. Aria comforted her.

As the vampires were about to driveway. Wayne stepped in front of the car.

Aria rolled down the back window.

Wayne said, "Why do you have blood on face Emily?"

Emily said, "Vampires cry blood tears."

Wayne took a tissue out of his pocket and reached in through the window and wiped the blood tears off Emily's face.

Wayne said, "Emily, I still love you. I'm a little upset that you are a vampire now. But I'm a bit thankful that you are still here."

"Mom isn't."

"Well, the past month has been hard since you were declared missing in action and then the reveal about vampires existing and now finding out that you were turned into one. It is a lot for your mother to take in. But just know that you still have me and I won't turn you away." Wayne said.

Emily looked at her father and said, "Thank you."

A few moments later, the car drove off. Emily promised to keep in touch with her father. The vampires went back to Philadelphia were they found refuge in a a hotel that had been taken over by the American Vampire League. Emily was alone in her room.

Alison came into her room. Emily was upset.

"Did you come in here to say "I told you so" about my parents?" Emily said angrily.

"No. I came in here to apologize for your mother said. You are like my child now Emily. I will do anything to protect you and I don't like when people hurt my vampire daughters. If anyone hurts you or Spencer, they will have to answer to me." Alison said.

Emily said, "I fucking hate you."

Alison then got on top of Emily and said, "As, your maker, I command you to accept me."

Emily felt the power of those words and she felt a bit defeated. Alison left the room. Emily began to wonder if she should work towards accepting her vampiric existence.


	4. Chapter 4

Sire Chapter 4

One Year After The Great Reveal

A lot had happend since vampires revealed themselves to the world. TruBlood was being sold in most stores. Some vampires were now living more public lives and some had launched careers alongside humans. Some humans were befriending and in some cases having romantic relationships with vampires. Those humans were sometimes referred to as "fangbangers". But there were some humans against vampires and there were vampires against the idea of interacting constantly with humans.

For Emily Fields, she was still learning to live a new existence. She was now working alongside Hanna in Hanna's fashion design business. Alison gave Hanna the money to start "Hanna Marin Designs" a boutique shop that showcased Hanna's fashion designs. She worked there five days a week taking a custom orders and designing clothing items for both human and vampire customers. Emily was her assistant. While Hanna was drawing up designs, measuring clients, and sewing clothes, Emily was showing customers around to the items on racks. She was answering the phones. The vampire had never imagined herself doing this kind of job back when she was human. But for now, she was fine working for another vampire. Despite having issues with vampirism, she accepted in some ways. The idea of possibly living forever made her happy, she would get the chance to travel world and maybe change careers every decade or so. But the issues with vampirism that bothered here were feeding off humans. She vowed never to do that and she made sure her diet consisted of TruBlood, bagged human blood and animal blood.

It was late afternoon in the boutique. A few human women were looking around the boutique, but Emily sensed nervousness from them. The human women eventually left and Emily was at the front register. Hanna was in the back room working. She picked up a magazine to read. Then she heard the door open and she expected to see a female human or female vampire, but instead she saw a human man. She was looking towards the face of her friend Toby Cavanaugh.

Emily was shocked.

Toby said, "Hi Emily."

Emily ran over to him, but kept herself from hugging him and she asked, "Toby how did you?..."

Toby got close to her and said, "Your dad told me about what happened to you."

Emily then felt right to embrace her friend. Toby hugged her tightly and she could hear his heartbeat very loudly, one of her vampire senses.

The female vampire took the human's hand and said, "Let's sit down."

The two sat on a bench near a rack of blouses.

Emily said, "I didn't contact any of my friends when I came back. I'm a monster now and I figured the humans that I know wouldn't want to be around me."

Toby said, "You're not a monster. You are still our Emily. You are still the girl I grew up with. The one I rode bikes with and climbed trees with."

Emily smiled and asked, "When did my dad tell you about me?"

"He told me a few months ago. He said that your mom doesn't accept you as a vampire. Your dad told me out of concern. He wants more humans to accept you. I told our other friends about you and they want to see you. They are here in the city." Toby said.

Emily then realized she wanted to see her other friends, the ones who she known for from childhood or at least high school.

Hanna came in and said, "Emily who is this?"

Emily got nervous and said, "Hanna, this is my friend Toby Cavanaugh. I grew up with him. Toby, this is Hanna Marin"

Toby held out his hand and Hanna shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Hanna said.

"Thank you."

Toby turned to Emily and said, "The others want to see you tonight. We could meet at one of the vampire friendly night clubs. "

Emily said, "Sure."

Toby noticed Hanna's curiosity and said to Emily, "You can invite some other vampires"

The brunette vampire replied, "Thank you. About we meet at Fangz tonight at 9 pm."

* * *

><p>Hanna and Emily arrived at Alison's penthouse a few hours later. Alison wasn't home. These days, Alison and Emily got along fine. Sometimes Emily would accompany Ali to various clubs, where she witnessed Ali feed off of humans. Ali was occasionally selling vials of her blood to humans so they could get high.<p>

Aria was in the living room reading a book. Emily told her about Toby going to the boutique. She invited Aria and her human boyfriend Ezra to Fangz. Six months before, Aria met writer Ezra Fitz. Ezra was writing book about vampires and their experiences and connections to famous historical events. He was writing Aria's story about the Great Chicago Fire. They had started dating and sometimes Ezra allowed Aria to feed from him.

Emily went into her room. She picked out an outfit to wear. Hours later, she, Hanna, and Aria were headed out the door when Ali said, "Where are you three headed to?"

Emily said, "We are meeting some friends of mine from Rosewood."

Ali asked, "Can I come?"

Emily wanted to tell her no, but she figured it would be better to stay on the good side of her maker and she said yes to Ali.

Ali changed quickly.

The four vampires arrived at Fangz. Fangz was considered to be one of more upscale vampire friendly clubs. They saw Ezra waiting outside the door for them. Aria went up and kissed him. Ezra greeted the other vampires. They paid their cover fees to the vampire doorman and headed inside. Since it was a Friday night, it was a bit packed with both humans and vampires. Emily spotted her human friends from Rosewood at table. Paige McCullers, Toby's stepsister Jenna Marshall, Sydney Driscoll and Caleb Rivers were with Toby. She was suprised at how calm they seem to be.

She approached the table slowly. Paige was the first to hug Emily. Paige and Emily became friends in high school through swim team. Sydney was another person who became friends with Emily through the swim team. Toby's father married Jenna's mother during their freshman year of high school. Caleb became friends with the group when he moved to Rosewood with his foster family during their junior year of high school.

Emily hugged her other human friends and then introduced them to Aria, Ezra, Alison, and Hanna. Alison was jealous of Emily's human friends.

She looked at the humans and said, "I'm Emily's maker."

None of the humans responded to that.

The group sat at a table. Emily and Aria took drink orders.

The two vampires went to the bar. Hanna ordered a Type O TruBlood, Emily a Type B, Aria Type AB, and the humans ordered martinis. Alison didn't order a TruBlood. Emily figured that Ali was planning to feed from a willing human at some point in the night.

As Aria and Emily waited for the drinks to be prepared. Aria noticed that Emily looked happy.

"You must have missed your friends." Aria said.

"I did. I was missing them when I was in Iraq. Toby has been my friend since we were in elementary school. He is kind of the like the brother I never had. He protected me from bullies when I came out as a lesbian in high school. I'm very thankful that he and the others accept me for what I am now." Emily said.

Aria responded, "I'm happy for you Emily. I just hope that maybe I can be a close friend to you someday. We are vampire sisters and we share the same maker. I want to have that friendship bond with you Emily."

"You, Hanna, and Spencer have been good to me. You have helped with all of this. I admit I still have issues with Ali and how she can be towards humans at times." Emily said.

Emily looked towards the tables. She saw Hanna talking to Caleb. She knew Hanna was attracted to him. Ezra was talking with the other humans. Ali stayed silent at the table and wasn't making an effort to talk to any of the humans.

The drinks order were ready and Emily and Aria took them to the table.

Emily was sitting next to Paige. She had been closer to Paige than she had been with Sydney or Jenna.

Emily said to Paige, "What have you been up to?"

"I got as an assistant coach job at Temple. I'm enjoying it. Maybe we could go swimming sometime soon and race each other." Paige said.

Ali looked towards Paige from the other end of the table and said, "You would lose to a vampire. Emily is much stronger than humans."

Paige seemed to frightened by what Ali said and she didn't respond to what Ali said.

Emily glared at Ali.

A few minutes later, Emily caught Sydney staring at the glass of TruBlood.

Sydney got embarrassed when she saw Emily catch her.

The human nervously asked, "What does that stuff taste like? I mean does it really taste like blood.?"

"It does." Emily said.

Ali said, "That stuff is weak. Real live human blood is better."

Ali said to Sydney, "Would you like to see me feed from a human?"

Sydney was a bit scared, but she nodded.

"Follow me." Ali said.

Emily and the rest of the table watched the two get up and leave.

Sydney followed Ali to a table filled with humans who dressed in gothic type clothing. One of the humans nodded to something Ali asked. Ali sat on the lap of the male human and she showed her fangs to Sydney and then she bit into side of the guy's neck and fed for several minutes. Emily was horrified that Ali was showing that Sydney. She glanced around the table and noticed that her other human friends seemed a bit spooked.

Jenna asked Emily, "Do you do stuff like that?"

"No. I've never done anything like than and I don't plan to. I have drank bagged human blood before. I don't plan to ever directly feed from humans" Emily said.

Ali and Sydney returned to the table.

Aria sensing tension decided to talk about the book Ezra was writing. Toby and Caleb asked Ezra questions about the book.

Hanna started talking to Jenna and Sydney about her fashion designs. Emily was relieved that things were going normal.

Twenty minutes later, some cheering was going on in the club. Emily saw a tall male vampire with brown hair walking around, surrounded by an entourage.. He wore a very nice designer suit.

Hanna said, "That's Noel Kahn, vampire king of New York."

Noel made his way to tables and greeted vampires. He came upon their table.

Alison said, "Long time no see King Noel."

Noel responded, "Alison DiLaurentis, I think the last time I saw you was ten years ago. How are things going for you?"

Alison got up from her end of the table and walked to where Emily was. She put her hands on Emily's shoulders.

She said, "This is my latest progeny Emily Fields."

Noel said, "Congratulations. It's always good to hear that new vampires are being made. When did you turn her?"

"A year ago, before The Great Reveal."

Noel held out his hand and said, "Good to meet you baby vampire. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Emily said, "Thank you."

She was annoyed whenever she was referred to as "baby vampire."

Noel left their table.

Later dance music started.

Caleb said to Hanna, "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." was Hanna's response.

Aria and Ezra followed them onto the dance floor.

Ali saw Noel sitting several tables away.

She went over to his table and asked him to dance.

Emily watched as Ali and Noel were on the dance floor. She wondered about their history.

While on the dance floor, Ali asked Noel, "Have you seen her?"

Noel said, "You are talking about Cece right?"

Ali nodded.

"I haven't I'm sorry. I heard some vamp gossip that she is living in Egypt now. " Noel said.

Ali and Noel continued dancing.

The group left the club a couple of hours later.

Aria told Ali, Hanna, and Emily that she was spending the night at Ezra's. Emily made plans with her human friends for the next day and Hanna asked out Caleb.

Ali, Hanna, and Emily went to the penthouse. Hanna said she was going to look over some of her designs. Ali started playing the piano. Emily still a bit thirsty went into the kitchen and pulled out a TruBlood from the refrigerator. She listened as Ali played the piano in the next room. She had gotten to it. She then heard Ali stop. A few minutes later, she heard sobbing. She was curious about why a cruel vampire like Ali would be sobbing.

She peaked into the room. She saw Ali's blood tears. Out of concern, Emily asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Ali responded.

"This is first time I've seen you cry." Emily said.

"I was just thinking about someone from my past." Ali said.

"Was it someone you loved?"

Ali responded, "Yes it was. I still love her."

Emily said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Emily went and sat on the piano bench. She knew Ali wasn't ok. She hugged Ali. Ali was surprised by the hug. She then kissed Emily on the mouth. Emily liked the kiss.


End file.
